


Escher

by Tambores (LovelyAche)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/pseuds/Tambores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complexity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escher

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted the 6th of September, 2009.

He hadn't lied to the Doctor, not about the war and certainly not about running away. There were some things a Time Lord just couldn't hide from one another. Not when it came down to a survival instinct they both had embedded within their cores.

So he understood it, to a point. Why the Doctor -- eternal saviour -- had to continue on his crusade to make the Universe a better place.

It was, they were like a twisted puzzle designed by that human artist: Escher. Where the ends met the beginning without ever touching each other, and where all the sense in the world made none, blinded by the artistry which it was hidden before.

And that why they almost never met -- while never being truly absolutely alone at any point in time and space.

And now, he'd found another Doctor in a little niche in time. And it was wonderful, it was perfect. It was a moment to celebrate, and how to do it better than with the Doctor's blood soaking his hands, dripping down his fingers and staining the tiled floor, without the Doctor gasping and attempting to regenerate by his side? None. It was eternal victory.


End file.
